The purpose of this project is to analyze the efficacy of clinical use of the digital imaging colposcope which was developed in Phase I and which has since been carried through initial prototype manufacture and marketing by our Phase III partners. The important task of clinical trial through image acquisition and analysis remains to be undertaken. During the Phase II effort we will work with internationally recognized colposcopists to acquire a very large archive of digital colposcope images, the images will be diagnosed, follow up histological analysis and patient monitoring will be documented and all of these data will be cataloged and cross referenced in a large computer database. The images will be archived in such a way as to be made available to the entire medical community for future study. In the meantime, we will conduct a systematic analysis of the images to provide evaluation of the usefulness of the existing digital colposcope and to promote development of algorithms which will further improve the system.